Musicians may spend years of practice to become proficient with their musical instruments, but the sound produced to the listener is generally only as good as the equipment used by the musician. Thus, most musicians understand the importance of utilizing the right equipment, which includes not only the instruments themselves but the peripherals as well. Importantly, speakers, loudspeakers, and amplification devices are commonly used in conjunction with certain instruments in order to make the sound loud enough to fill a particular venue.
While various types of speakers and speaker cabinet designs exist, many musicians do not fully understand the technicalities and importance of sound engineering and are generally not inclined to design the specific and optimal speaker cabinet for their needs. Rather, most musicians prefer to purchase conventional and off the rack speaker cabinets, which are moderately useful in a variety of general purpose situations. Although most conventional speaker cabinets generally use only one speaker, some speaker cabinets do use multiple speakers, but generally the multiple speakers are of the same type.
Current speaker cabinets generally use speakers of the same size or type due to concerns of sound cancellation. Specifically, when the same sound and frequency emanates from two or more speakers at the same time, some of the sound waves may be cancelled or otherwise impaired. This generally occurs because, when two or more sound waves produced by speakers at different physical locations arrive at a certain point in space (but at different phases), the first sound wave effectively acts to counter the second sound wave.
These sound cancellation properties are commonly used in active noise cancellation headphone technology. In noise cancellation technology, when sound waves are detected by microphones, a similar sound is produced by a speaker in the opposite phase in order to eliminate the sound. Thus, these noise cancellation properties have been known to be used to either cancel or produce sound.
Because sound cancellation may be unpredictable and difficult to overcome, it is generally preferable to minimize sound cancellation occurring in the first place. Most conventional speaker cabinets simply reduce the possibility of sound cancellation by using the same type of speakers and by using as few speakers as possible. Using the same type of speakers results in sound cancellation that is easier to identify and overcome, as compared to overcoming sound cancellation caused by speakers of different types or sizes.
On the other hand, there are significant benefits to simultaneously using multiple speakers, and speakers of varying sizes, in the same speaker cabinet. Larger speakers tend to produce deeper sounds, whereas smaller speakers tend to produce higher pitched sounds. In combination, more sound depth can conceivable be delivered from a speaker cabinet with a mix of speakers.
Therefore, there remains a need for a speaker cabinet that overcomes the above deficiencies. Preferably, the speaker cabinet may be configured with multiple speaker sizes, and be able to minimize sound cancellation. The speaker cabinet may also be preferably configured to be used at residential and public venues.